


L'ultimo pezzo dell'anima

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [25]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Antonio deve decidere se andare a lavorare per il procuratore come investigatore e cominciare a condurre una propria squadra, ma quando viene a sapere che Hank ha già firmato il permesso per il suo trasferimento, ci rimane male. Così va da Hank e gli chiede spiegazioni. Quello che dice Hank lo lascia senza parole e gli cambierà completamente la vita da lì in poi, perchè è quello che lo fa decidere.





	L'ultimo pezzo dell'anima

L’ULTIMO PEZZO DELL’ANIMA

  
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank78.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank80.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank81.jpg)

  
‘Una stella nascente non si spegne’  
Le sue parole mi risuonano nella mente, shoccanti.   
Quando ho saputo da Peter che Hank aveva acconsentito al trasferimento, ci sono rimasto di merda. È stato come se il mondo mi cadesse addosso.   
Gelo.   
Ecco cosa ho provato.   
Gelo.   
Voglia di piangere e di picchiarlo insieme.  
Alla fine mi mandava via, mi scaricava così?  
Visto che la nostra relazione era complicata ed ingestibile, mi cacciava.   
Non l’ho affrontato fino a che non sono rimasto solo nel suo ufficio, sono usciti tutti e lui era seduto alla sua scrivania.   
Io invece di uscire ho chiuso la porta con una faccia dura e furiosa. Come quando la sera vanno via tutti ed io faccio la stessa cosa. Ma per speciali rilassamenti che ultimamente erano fuori luogo.   
Adesso l’ho fatto perché volevo dirgli quanto mi aveva deluso, deluso nel profondo, deluso in un modo indicibile e pensavo di non essere capace di esprimerlo bene.   
Ma lui mi ha guardato ed ha capito in un attimo. Perché come dice sempre io sono un libro aperto, non riesco a nascondere quel che provo.   
E poi mi ha detto che mi ha raccomandato, non mi ha mandato via. Perché era uno spreco rimanessi lì come secondo di una squadra, era ora che avessi una mia.   
Devo spiccare il volo, lo merito.   
‘Una stella nascente non si spegne.’  
Sconvolgenti quelle parole, sconvolgente quel momento.   
Sono rimasto lì, rigido, incapace di muovermi e capire, capire cosa significava nel profondo.   
Poi siamo stati chiamati, il caso è andato avanti ed io ecco qua ora a fine turno, di nuovo con lui, di nuovo a chiudere la porta del suo ufficio, come ho fatto oggi.   
Il piano è vuoto, non c’è più nessuno. Io devo andare a dare una risposta a Peter, il procuratore che mi vuole a capo della sua squadra investigativa.   
Lui alza gli occhi distrattamente dalle sue carte, vede che sono io, vede che chiudo le saracinesche e giro la chiave.   
Immagina cosa voglio fare.   
Sono scosso, devo ammetterlo.  
Ci ho pensato in mille modi, ne ho anche parlato con Gabby.   
Ma alla fine quel che mi ha colpito di più è stato il suo piccolo discorso che non mi ha fatto se non quando gliel’ho chiesto io.   
Devo spiccare il volo.   
Se fosse solo questo sarebbe un onore, per me, accettare.  
Ma c’è molto di più dietro e solo dopo qualche ora ho realizzato.   
Lui rimane seduto, mette giù la penna e smette di scrivere.   
Io faccio il giro della scrivania, mi siedo dalla sua parte, incrocio le braccia al petto con aria risoluta, turbata. Lo fisso dall’alto, sta zitto, ricambia il mio sguardo serio.   
\- Davvero? - Lui inarca le sopracciglia calmo.   
\- Lo meriti, Antonio. Non conosco nessuno che lo meriti più di te, davvero. - Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi paziente.   
\- Ti ringrazio per quello, ma non mi riferivo alla promozione. Penso anche io di meritarlo, onestamente. - Non faccio mistero della mia autostima. Sono un combattente, non ho mai avuto paura di andare contro chiunque se lo ritenevo giusto. Persino contro Hank il pazzo senza controllo… e questa cosa l’ho fatta tante di quelle volte che ho perso il conto.   
\- E quindi a cosa? - Piego la testa di lato e faccio un’espressione un po’ buffa, incerta.   
\- Ne abbiamo passate molte, il nostro rapporto è cambiato in mille modi diversi. Ci siamo messi insieme, ci siamo lasciati. Adesso è in quella fase da ‘relazione disfunzionale’ dove non vogliamo, ma non riusciamo a farne a meno… - Hank rimane zitto e seduto davanti a me, continua a non fare nulla, mi lascia agire. È come se volesse darmi motivo di pentirmi un giorno.   
\- Non voglio allontanarti per facilitare il nostro rapporto. Così lo complica, perché io continuo a provare lo stesso sentimento di prima, ma non ti vedrò ogni giorno, non ti avrò al mio fianco. Potresti allontanarti così facilmente che non mi piacerebbe. - Alla fine si decide a dire qualcosa e comincia a dipanarsi il mio casino, il casino a cui ho pensato tutto il giorno.   
\- E che sentimento sarebbe? - Chiedo cogliendo la palla al balzo. Lui fa un’espressione illeggibile delle sue ed io sospiro insofferente. Non lo dirà mai per primo ed io non so se sia amore quello che abbiamo. È amore quando uno allontana l’altro nel momento più cruciale della sua vita? - Senti, io non so più cosa provo per te, so solo che non riesco ad andare oltre come mi ero ripromesso. È vero, mi faciliterebbe le cose. A me. Non a te. A me. Mi sono ripromesso di chiudere con te perché non è il genere di relazione che voglio. Voglio qualcosa di sano, normale, stabile, tranquillo. Tu… tu sei tutto il contrario! Sei instabile, insano, chiuso, difficile e soprattutto non mi fai entrare quando conta! Mi ferisci ogni volta che fai di testa tue e mi tagli fuori! Questo lavoro mi faciliterebbe la vita, mi aiuterebbe ad allontanarmi da te. Per questo sono qua a dirti… meriti professionali a parte, Hank. Mi hai raccomandato per aiutarmi in questo tentativo di riequilibrarmi? - Gliene ho parlato mille volte, lui ha sempre detto che se volevo ‘uscirne’ spettava a me, perché a lui quello che avevamo andava bene. Cioè scopare, stare insieme, scambiarsi calore, ma ognuno per la propria strada, ognuno per le proprie scelte.   
Salvo poi che lui incide così tanto nelle mie, ogni volta. Ma io non incido nelle sue, non quando conta.   
Gesticolo mentre parlo concitato, sempre più agitato, con questo universo che mi esplode dentro e non riesco a trattenerlo e nasconderlo.   
Lui rimane zitto a fissarmi, non risponde, non sa cosa dire o fare non vuole dire la verità ed io esplodo a questo punto.   
\- Senti, devi dirmi qualcosa. Cosa c’è dietro questa tua decisione di raccomandarmi? Perché io so che c’entra anche il nostro rapporto ed io non posso accettare se non so cosa prov… - Ma mi ferma prendendomi il viso fra le mani e zittendomi con la sua bocca sulla mia.   
Si alza, si mette davanti a me, mi schiaccia col suo bacino contro il mio, mi blocca le gambe con le sue, mi tiene il viso fra le mani e preme le labbra. Solo così.   
Mi toglie il fiato. Poi le schiude, succhia il mio inferiore.   
Infine apre gli occhi e mi guarda e così, proprio così, da vicino, sussurrando piano:  
\- Devi andare perché ti amo, ma non riesco a fare mai del bene a chi amo. E se ti faccio così male, se ti tolgo il tuo equilibrio, se ti senti male vicino a me, se vuoi allontanarti da me ma non ci riesci se mi vedi ogni giorno, condividendo tutto insieme… allora questa è la strada che fa per te. Ok? Vai, è la cosa più giusta per te. Avrai la vita tranquilla che volevi. Metterai dentro i cattivi, solo con orari meno impegnativi, non starai fuori per giorni e giorni, avrai un approccio meno diretto nei casi peggiori. Li vivrai con più distacco. Il genere di casi che si affronta con il procuratore sono diversi da quei massacri senza precedenti che si vede con la migliore unità della polizia. Sarai più sereno, più equilibrato, potrai far funzionare quella storia con quella brava ragazza semplice e sana… ti amo e devi andare per questo. -   
Rimango senza parole, non riesco a parlare nemmeno.   
Per un momento non respiro, non batto le palpebre, poi gli occhi cominciano a bruciarmi prepotenti.   
Cosa. Cosa devo dire ora? Cosa devo fare?  
Anzi, come posso andarmene dopo che mi ha detto che mi ama?   
\- Ed è amore uno che esclude il compagno nel momento più importante e doloroso della sua vita? - È una cosa che non so se riuscirò mai a digerire, non mi andrà giù. Perché questo è il suo modo di amare e non è il genere di amore che io riesco a vivere.   
Io sono diverso. Io sono fisico. Al cento percento.   
\- È così che amo. Ma sei il primo che amo dopo mia moglie. Senza di te non sarei qua. Sarei rimasto in prigione e lo sappiano tutti. -   
I suoi occhi si fanno lucidi davanti ai miei e rimango colpito. Non parla molto, non parla mai. Adesso lo ha fatto e si è deciso a dirmi cose incredibili, che mi ama. Ed io ora dovrei prendere e andarmene.   
Gli metto le mani sui fianchi e appoggio la fronte alla sua, chiudo gli occhi e sospiro.   
\- Che meriti avrei? - Lui mi prende il viso e lo sposta in modo da baciarmi la guancia. Ad ogni piccolo bacio si sofferma e parla tirando fuori tutte quelle miliardi di parole non dette. Mai dette. Parole che mi sconvolge sentire ora.   
\- Mi hai sbattuto in prigione obbligandomi a capire che avevo toccato il fondo con quei modi, che avevo perso tutto e non ne valeva la pena. - Comincia piano, si sposta sullo zigomo. - Aiutandoti quando ti avevano sparato ed eri nei guai, mi hai dato un biglietto per un accordo, per poter uscire. - Sale sull’occhio chiuso. - Mi hanno affidato l’Intelligence solo perché c’eri tu al mio fianco, l’unico poliziotto sulla faccia della Terra con le palle di arrestarmi. Ti ho scelto perché sapevo che piacevi a loro, che mi avrebbero lasciato andare, che sarebbero stati più tranquilli. E poi perché non avevi paura di me. Eri il solo a non averla. Erin mi adorava, ma non mi conosceva sul serio. Tu sì. - Bacia la mia fronte. - Mi sei andato contro tutte le volte che lo ritenevi opportuno. Senza paura. Dicendomi che non eri d’accordo coi miei metodi, che esageravo quando lo facevo. Mi controllavi. Mi tenevi il fiato sul collo. - Sorrido. Questo è un merito? Ho fatto solo l’osso duro. Scende sulla tempia, mi bacia lì. - Mi hai fatto capire che a volte agire alla tua maniera va comunque bene. - L’orecchio. - Mi hai protetto, non mi hai venduto agli Affari Interni che volevano di nuovo la mia testa. - Prende il lobo fra le labbra e mi perdo un istante, poi torna a parlare sempre sull’orecchio, cosa che non migliora la mia eccitazione. Stringo gli occhi, le mani ancora sui suoi fianchi. È difficile così. - Mi hai fatto seguire le regole sempre più spesso fino a farmi accettare il tuo aiuto nei casi che volevo gestire alla mia maniera. E mi hai consegnato una promozione su un piatto d’argento. - Non sapevo della promozione. Apro gli occhi ma lui infila la lingua nel mio orecchio e mi lecca. Oh, merda. Fa sempre così. Io non voglio, però lui fa quel che vuole ed alla fine lo fanno anche le mie mani, che si spostano alla cintura dei suoi jeans e glieli aprono. - E se ora sono tornato in me, se ora non sono impazzito, se ora continuo giorno dopo giorno come mi hai insegnato tu… ragionando, senza picchiare prima e fare domande poi… se ora penso prima di fare… nonostante quello che mi è successo, nonostante quello che ho fatto… è grazie a te. - Mi prende il viso fra le mani di nuovo, torna a guardarmi, io sono confuso ed eccitato, gli ho aperto i jeans e sto facendo la stessa cosa con me, il bisogno sta esplodendo, un bisogno folle, senza ragione, senza la minima ragione.   
\- Ho perso l’anima una volta e tu me l’hai restituita lentamente. Poi sono tornato a perderla. E tu me l’hai ridata di nuovo. E se ti amo, l’unica cosa che posso fare per te, è proteggerti da me. - Le labbra si sfiorano ma non si toccano mai, ansimiamo mentre la mia mano si muove sulle nostre erezioni unite. Le strofino insieme e lui si muove mentre ci eccitiamo e il controllo sparisce di nuovo. Ci guardiamo febbrili, confusi, incapaci di gestirci ancora una volta.   
E, ancora una volta, mentre le nostre erezioni diventano impossibili da trattenere, fuori di me, pieno di una voglia incontrollata, so che morirei se non mi prendesse. Lo so.   
Pieno di sentimenti contrastanti e fortissimi, da un lato il non volerlo abbandonare perché so che ha bisogno di me, dall’altro il rifiuto di un amore così sbagliato.   
Però mi giro verso la scrivania, mi abbasso i jeans quel necessario insieme ai boxer, mi piego in avanti, le mani appoggiante e lui con pochi movimenti fluidi e veloci mi è dentro. Una spinta e lo sento subito. La seconda mi tiene per i fianchi ed è più vigorosa. Lo sento entrare, sento il suo membro duro che mi penetra ed io mi piego di più, prendendomi al bordo della scrivania dall’altra parte, carte, cartelline, penne si muovono, qualcosa cade mentre ci assestiamo e troviamo la posizione perfetta.   
Lui è tutto dentro, ed io sono aperto e proteso per lui.   
Entra velocemente, entra ed esce, le spinte iniziano ed io gli vado incontro, il mondo sparisce, ogni problema, ogni quesito.   
Io il suo angelo custode?   
Non era lui il mio?   
Tutto si confonde, anche i nostri sentimenti.   
È lui che mi ha detto di amarlo, eppure se me ne vado è perché lo amo e non sono ricambiato.   
Ma forse è proprio un gran casino.   
Forse non sarà mai semplice.   
E forse lui non uscirà mai da me, mai.   
Le spinte sono sempre più forti e veloci e fatichiamo a non gemere rumorosamente.   
Specie quando è qua, quando mi tocca fino in fondo, quando arriva al punto che mi fa vedere le famose stelle.   
Mi mordo il braccio cercando di non gridare, mentre vengo cercando di non sporcare nulla.   
Poco dopo anche lui dentro di me. Così come siamo.   
In piedi, uno dietro all’altro, vestiti. Sconvolti.   
I respiri irregolari, i battiti veloci, la pelle imperlata.  
Oh mio Dio.   
E dovrei fare a meno di lui?   
\- Sai qual è il problema? - Dico ansimante, girando la testa che appoggio sul braccio, sono sempre piegato sulla scrivania coi pantaloni leggermente abbassati. Lui è dentro, rimane lì, si china su di me, si appoggia e mi guarda. Ci troviamo con gli occhi.   
\- Quale? -   
\- Che saremo ancora troppo vicini! - In realtà edifici ed uffici diversi, ma non poi così lontani uno dall’altro. Le nostre case saranno sempre le stesse, io non gli restituirò le chiavi di casa e lui non mi ridarà le mie. E passare qua, a fine turno, a vedere se si è ricordato di mangiare… beh, sarà troppo facile.   
Lui sorride.   
\- Dici che non è abbastanza non lavorare insieme, per troncare come si deve? - Annuisco ironico.   
\- Lo vedremo, ma qualcosa mi dice che sarà più un cambiamento professionale che personale. - Con questa profezia, mi sollevo e mi raddrizzo, lui mi avvolge con le braccia da dietro e mi gira. Mi stringe a sé ed io rimango così fra le sue braccia, chiudo gli occhi e nascondo il viso contro il suo collo, respirando il suo odore.   
Non glielo dirò, non posso. Se glielo dicessi non cambierebbe nulla ed invece deve cambiare, devo almeno provarci.   
Non glielo dirò. Non so ancora se il suo sia vero amore o quanto meno un amore sano. Non so che tipo di amore sia.   
So solo che sarà difficile toglierlo dalla mia vita. Forse impossibile.   
Perché una volta che Hank Voight entra, non si estirpa più.   
Alzo la testa e ci guardiamo, poi senza dire nulla ci baciamo dolcemente, le labbra si intrecciano, le lingue giocano insieme, piano, senza fretta. Poi ci separiamo di un soffio e ci guardiamo.   
\- Mi mancherai, Antonio. - Dovrebbe essere un addio. Dovrebbe.   
\- Anche tu. - Ma non ne sono convinto.   
  
  
Il mio ultimo caso non è stato facile, non lo è stato per nulla.   
Uno dei più difficili e duri, che modo di lasciare il dipartimento di polizia. Il mio ultimo caso all’Intelligence è stato un massacro tremendo di poliziotti avvenuto per mano di un figlio di un nostro caro collega, morto da tempo.   
Ed Hank è stato quello che ha dovuto dare l’ordine di ucciderlo.   
Una vittima degli eventi, di una vita infame che non gli ha dato la fortuna di una salute mentale equilibrata, di un padre al suo fianco fino alla vecchiaia. Ha provato a fargli cambiare idea, ad uscire da quella casa, rilasciare gli ostaggi, non far esplodere le bombe. Ma non c’è stato verso. Alla fine sotto i miei occhi ha dovuto arrendersi e dire ad Alvin di sparargli.   
Un caso terribile per concludere il nostro lavoro insieme.   
Hank è quello delle decisioni difficili. È quello delle decisioni scomode. È quello senz’anima.   
O meglio, quello che vuole agire come se non l’avesse.   
Però poi io lo so, io lo so che invece ce l’ha e soffre, soffre ogni volta che deve prendere quelle decisioni. Soffre ogni volta che massacra la sua anima. E nessuno lo capirà mai, pochi forse. Ma nessuno cercherà mai di fermarlo, o magari ci proveranno ma non ci riusciranno.  
Per un momento in questo istante, mentre vedo la sua faccia dopo lo sparo e la conferma della morte del giovane killer vittima di eventi infami, lo realizzo lucidamente.   
Chi lo salverà, quando io non ci sarò a cercare di impedirgli di vendersi quel po’ di anima che gli è rimasta? Chi gli impedirà di martoriarsi ancora? Cosa ne sarà di lui quando non ci sarò?   
E per questo istante, questo istante infinito, la paura di perderlo mi paralizza.   
Non perderlo fisicamente. La morte è una cosa che abbiamo affrontato da quando siamo entrati in polizia. La perdita che intendo è interiore, è personale.   
Chi si prenderà cura di lui?  
Ha detto che sono io l’unico che è riuscito a fargli entrare un po’ di sale in zucca, a contrastarlo con successo, a fargli fare cose che nessuno era mai riuscito.   
Metto giù il fucile sulla cinghia a tracolla e vado da lui, fermo in mezzo al piazzale davanti alla casa dove Carl, il figlio del poliziotto, è appena stato ucciso.   
Gli metto una mano sulla spalla, silenzio introno a noi, è notte e fa un freddo cane, come sempre a Chicago.   
Ci guardiamo e ci vediamo, ci parliamo senza voce, ci capiamo immediatamente. Senza bisogno di dire nulla, lo abbraccio. Lo abbraccio forte, di slancio, e lui accetta questo abbraccio in un momento in cui ha perso un altro pezzo di sé.   
Cosa rimarrà di lui quando avrà perso tutto?   
\- Ti amo, Hank. - Così mi esce proprio ora, al nostro ultimo caso insieme, l’ultima chiusura, l’ultimo atto. Lui ci rimane, sento che aumenta la stretta come se si aggrappasse a me, a questo. Mi lascia e mi guarda, una mano sulla sua spalla a stringere, la sua sul mio braccio a tenermi a sé.   
Una cosa che mi sono sempre rifiutato di dire, la dico ora. Alla fine di qualcosa. O forse all’inizio di qualcos’altro.   
Forse non lavorare insieme sarà una benedizione per una relazione complicata e disfunzionale, perché avremo solo noi due, i nostri sentimenti, le nostre vite private. Il nostro letto. E non ci sarà lui che comanda me, che fa di testa sua, un lavoro difficile, complicato, io che cerco di non farlo esagerare, lui che mi taglia fuori. Ci saranno solo i momenti liberi che ci godremo insieme, spensierati e sereni.   
Forse.   
Il suo sguardo grato si aggancia al mio, luccica commosso. Ho detto quell’unica cosa in grado di restituirgli quel pezzo di anima che stava andando via.   
  
I saluti al bar con gli altri sono stati intensi, belli e al tempo stesso liberatori. Vedere quanto sono amato è sempre bello, so che non cambierà dal punto di vista relazionale, ma solo professionale. Le nostre vite andranno avanti diversamente a lavoro, ma la sera ci ritroveremo sempre al Molly’s e ci berremo su dopo una giornata massacrante. E magari collaboreremo in qualche caso complicato. Perché no.   
Ci siamo abbracciati di nuovo, ringraziati a vicenda.   
Abbiamo bevuto insieme, riso, scherzato, ricordato i momenti topici, le mie trovate migliori.   
E poi siamo tornati a casa insieme, dopo che ho detto a Sylvie che stasera non ci saremmo visti. Non ho spiegato, sapeva che avevo i saluti alla mia squadra.   
E che saluti.   
Sorrido girandomi verso Hank che mi prende a sé protettivo come se potessi sfumare via in un sogno. Appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla, ansimiamo soddisfatti per l’ennesimo saluto.   
\- Sai… prima ho pensato una cosa. - Dico poi ricordandomi di quando l’ho abbracciato di slancio alla fine del caso.   
\- Cosa? - Chiede roco, calmo.   
\- Quando non ci sarò, chi ti impedirà di rovinarti quel po’ che resta della tua anima? - So che Erin ci prova, ma Erin è frenata dai ruoli. Capo - sottoposto, padre - figlia. Ci prova ma ha dei limiti, infatti per un bel po’ non sapeva molte cose oscure di lui.   
Io le sapevo tutte ed ho cercato di cambiarlo, l’ho aiutato a rimettersi in carreggiata, gli ho indicato la via.   
Penso di aver fatto un buon lavoro considerata la famosa promozione di cui non sapevo.   
\- Stasera ne hai perso ancora un pezzo, un giorno ti perderai del tutto. Che ne sarà di te? Chi ti romperà le palle per non fare a modo tuo? - Hank mi sorride ed io alzo la testa per guardarlo. - Sono serio! - Così smette di ridere. Cazzo, non ride mai questo. Adesso che io sono serio lui ride?   
\- Antonio, me la conservi tu quel che resta di quella cosa chiamata anima. Posso buttarmi in un tritacarne perché so che poi tu mi rimetterai in sesto, a fine giornata. Sempre. - Oh, fanculo, quindi in pratica sono fregato a vita! Ce l’avrò in ogni caso sulla coscienza!  
\- Insomma alla fine della fiera sia che restavo, sia che andavo, saremmo finiti come sempre a letto insieme! - Esclamo concludendo schietto, ironizzando per sdrammatizzare. Lui sorride compiaciuto, perché alla fine posso essere complicato… ma mai quanto lui!  
\- Non sono il capo dell’Intelligence per nulla! - A questa sparata addirittura piena di umorismo, gli mordo la spalla per poi finire baciandolo.   
Piano piano torna il sereno ed è vero, anche se ci scherziamo su.   
L’ho sentito prima quando l’ho abbracciato.   
Ce l’ho io un pezzo della sua anima. E quando lo abbraccio, lo bacio, stiamo insieme gliela restituisco. Poi la conservo per la volta successiva.   
Questo pezzo lo terrò per sempre con me. Per sempre.   
  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/dawight.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/disegni/dawight2.jpg)


End file.
